long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
A Platinum-Rank Level 5 Bloody Queen and Platinum-Rank Beast King. Guardian Beast of Yue Yang. She cultivates and has admitted her love for Yue Yang (R=464) As of chapter 723 (Red) she became a Bloody Goddess, and it is heavily inferred (Though not super described) That she becomes his 6th lover (she was giving him some "service" and asked to be like Wu Hen, to which he accepted) Exact Quote- Only the stupid moralist would fail the beauty, falling into the confusion for a second, Yue Yang asked himself, ‘is me a moralist?’ ‘I’m not, then can I make an ass of myself?’ As for the confusion, he knew he couldn’t grasp the truth at once, so he reached for Red and caressed her, who was serving him with the flawless tongue skill. After Red raised her head and eyes shyly, he smiled with evil and asked, “Wanna improve your combat skills? Come, let me teach you.” Description Platinum-Rank Level 5 Bloody Queen, Platinum-Rank Beast King, Holy Beast (showing signs R=139) _ A part of Yue Yang’s Phantom Shadow’s Possession with an intact soul. Contracted (R=88). Original Appearance: She has violet-blue eyes and a headful of blazing red hair that was draped over her shoulders and back. Her curls looked like fire, and from time to time, a beam of gold would flash from her body. These beams of gold were to signify the aura of a Gold-ranked beast. At her back, there was a pair of angelic wings, but the color of the wings was a brilliant gold instead of white. At the tips of the wings, sharp ends that looked like the wings of a devil were present, giving the sense of strangeness where good and evil coexisted together. (Sephillia: Metatron) Most of the skin in front was bare. However, she had a few golden bands around her arms. Her chest was covered by some type of crimson plate armour. On top, a violet-black cufflink connected a few pieces of silk between her two breasts. This crimson plate armur was clearly n article ofa special clothing. It barely covered the top of her areola that looked like a flower bud, giving people a kind of alluring sexual appeal. Her stomach was smooth, with a deep and full navel, splitting her body into sections with a golden ratio. Her bewitching body looked even more perfect under this contrast. Below, the same kind of armour covered her. It was just small enough to cover her most sacred little garden. This, this was essentially the bikini of the other world! It was sexy yet deadly! Seeing the exquisite mounds and the flawless white skin of the Bloody Queen, Yue Yang could not help but swallow his saliva. . Current Appearance: Her hair is platinum and hangs down like a waterfall to her butt. Her wings are platinum in color. (R=171) History Yue Yang first encounters the Bloody Queen in the Hanging Pavilion when he went with City' mistress Luo Hua, so that she could get the Beautiful Demonic Flower that exists sin the Hanging Pavilion and she uses the Bloody Queen to lure Yue Yang by making him interested in a company her. Yue Yang saw that the Bloody Queen was extremely hurt due to a Dragon Slaying Dagger plunged in her heart, so he decided to test his luck by using Phantom Shadow's skill possession on her in order to make her a guardian beast. At first, it did not work, but suddenly Yue Yang noticed that the Bloody Queen took the initiative to make a contract with him, thus becoming his new guardian beast of life since the Possession technique only partially fail. Evolutions * Gold King-ranked Level 5 when introduced * Demoted to Gold King-ranked Level 3 when contracted (R=88) * Golden King-ranked Level 4 – When she drank Yue Yang's blood, gained power equivalent to Gold-Rank Level 5 * Golden King-Rank Level 5 – Levelled up by Nirvana’s Flame (R=136) * Platinum King-Rank Level 5 – ranked up by absorbing runes (R=171) * Divine Beast - after absorbing God's blood (R=723) Bloody Goddess (half-awakened) ** In brilliant rays, the wings on her back fell one by one. And then drifted. Finally, they turned into energy and returned to her back. Red, who slept after making the contract and the hot kiss, knew nothing about that. In the midst of sleep, the Bloody Queen ‘Red’ got close to a higher life and became a Holy Beast. Moreover, she was a high-level Holy Beast, perfectly humanoid. . Innate Inherent Skills * Feather Converting different Battle Feathers in combat battle conditions can exert the power of different attributes. One hour at the fastest conversion time each time, Feather continues to fight the battle condition for a day. Current Level: Level 1 ** Naturally, when Red regained her consciousness, countless brilliance flashed around her body, and more energy was condensed into her body, forming white and wonderful energy feathers in her back. Within those white energy feathers, a soft silver feather was on the back of the left-wing, and a gold feather was on the back of the right-wing. The two feathers should be the two types of ‘War Feather’ that she could convert now. Although Red didn’t know how to switch the War Feather now, Yue Yang’s Insight of Heaven had seen the truth. **# The pure white energy feather was of the light attribute, it could immunize her against the negative dark curse and speed her flying. **# The silver energy feather mainly increased her mental ability, if the energy feather converted to silver War Feather, Red would get the most enhancement when releasing Scream, of Agony, and Transformation. The specific enhancement, however, was inestimable for Yue Yan, because the silver Feather could be converted to an hour later, and in the promotion of god envoy, Scream, of Agony, and Transformation would also be changed. **# The Golden War Feather enhanced her abilities most directly. It improved her capabilities to fight comprehensively. Other Skills Scream * An ear-piercing scream that disables opponents and kills lower-rank beasts. (R=87) * Power increases with damage sustained. R=132 . Berserk * The more damaged or danger the Bloody Queen is in, the stronger her abilities are. . Speed * Improves Red’s flying speed dramatically. . Feathers . Whip aka - Whip of Agony * A whip made of flames, gained when the Bloody Queen leveled up to Gold-ranked level 4. (R=124) * Effects: Able to cause an unbearable pain formed from an extreme of wrath and despair. (R=419) . Feather * Enables Red to transform the energy into Feather when fighting. It was a special skill that corresponded to her inherent skill. Red can share the transformed state of Feather with Yue Yang. . Aura * As a Beast King, she has a halo that floats above her head and can easily intimidate any beast below her rank with her aura. . Halo * a symbol unique to King Beasts . Transformation * Transforms any beast under Gold-Rank Level 6 into a sheep. (R=231) . B'easts' Guardian Spirit Beast: * Angel Pigeon: Silver-Rank Level 3, special-type beast. Two white homing pigeons having no physical entity. Fingers could pass through their bodies. Peaceful life in male-female pair, no combat power, good at flying. It could travel through time within a certain range, and fly to the designated non-hostile friendly target once a day. It had special wings with the light attribute. Elementary intelligence. ** Skills: Deliver Message from Afar, Song of Peace. *** of Peace: The sound they made had an indescribably peaceful feeling, which gave people a good mood and lifted up their spirit. It could help people overcome hostility. Of course, for those who were particularly determined and extremely persistent, the Song of Peace would not be effective. Equipment * Demoness Armor * Sliver Eye-Destroying Dagger * Dragon Slaying Dagger ** A gold-ranked dagger, required to injure higher-ranked beasts, also has the power to negate healing effects. R=88 * Demon General’s Crescent Blade (aka Crescent Moon) ** Gold-Rank _ A crescent-shaped blade which is big enough to reach across one’s back. Previously owned by Yue Yang and was selfishly snatched away by Bloody Queen. Runes: ‘Frost’, ‘Permanent Hardening’, and ‘Sharp’. (R=305) Category:Beast Category:Guardian Beast Category:Holy Beast Category:Humanoid Beast Category:Female Category:Characters